eykfandomcom-20200215-history
KMM Season 1
=Season 1 (September 2010 - September 2011) |Sassy Dance |None |T-ara: I Go Crazy Because of You | |Won |- |2 |2 |12 Sept. |Devilish |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AWvRxf7RLI Lucifer] |[https://www.youtube.com/user/SHINee SHINee] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], Ninja trainee & trainer |'''2''' |Kung-fu style |None |SNSD: Run Devil Run | |Won |- |3 |3 |20 Sept. |Hood |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS02v_qX1H8 Can't Nobody] |[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnsQjCVzmEd-YvlQZbo6zCg 2NE1] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], Ninja trainee & trainer |'''5''' |Egyptian / Bollywood style |None |f(x): Nu Abo | |Won |- |4 |42 |27 Sept. |Super Sexy Sexy Super Sexy Super Sexy Sexy |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGnrD1a2msI Turn It Up] |[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T.O.P_(rapper) TOP] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina] & [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy] |'''4''' |Fly baby bird, fly |Martina's obsession w/TOP |Lee Hyori: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang | |Won |- |5 |5 |3 Oct. |Breathtaking |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXq6nqXL3NE Soom (Breath)] |[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwpmEwAbLPUHH_9y8JazVnA B2ST] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina] & [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy] |'''3''' |Stinky breath dance / Eating invisible meatballsub |Batoost |Miss A: Breath | |Tie |- |6 |6 |10 Oct. |Battle of the Suit |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TFjz-jWxhw Shut Up] |[https://www.youtube.com/user/ukiss2008 U-Kiss] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Dracula man] |'''WTF''' |Matrix meets Iron chef |Meatball sub reference from B2ST's Breath |2PM: Heartbeat | |Won |- |7 |7 |18 Oct. |Eye Candy |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyiwYQgGES0 I'll Be Back] |[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2PM 2PM] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Dracula man] |'''5''' |Running Man |None |Ga-in: Irreversible | |Lost |- |8 |8 |24 Oct. |Cutey |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht482UVm8mM Hello] |[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinee SHINee] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], Simon's father |'''5''' |Wave | [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Mordney Present (Dracula man reference]), Maristongunion library (Future Brohoho reference) meatball sub reference from B2ST's Breath |Super Junior: No other | |Lost |- |9 |9 |31 Oct. |Halloween costume |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkQYJy5Efvk Hoot] |[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girls%27_Generation Girls' Generation] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/KPop_Music_Monday_Characters Grammar Grandma] |'''4''' |Bow & arrow dance |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Mordney Present (Dracula man reference)] |TVXQ: Balloons | |Lost |- |10 |10 |7 Nov. |Godly |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf8yZq4Qay8 Ayyy Girl] |[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JYJ JYJ] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/KPop_Music_Monday_Characters Ayyy Girl club couple] |'''5''' |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf8yZq4Qay8 Rolling down my sexy window] |[[nasties|Ayyy girl, can I buy you a drink?]] |SHINee: Ring Ding Dong | |Lost |- |11 |11 |14 Nov. |Baby, Take Me Back |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG0tUfwNmTo Jumping] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SweXhOQPMdM Kara] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina] & [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy] |'''No English''' |Not given |None |2AM: I Was Wrong | |Lost |- |12 |12 |22 Nov. |Evil girlfriend |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9KCRtrUIhE Beautiful] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur7mtOA1ST4 B2ST] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina] & [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy] |'''1''' |Not given, but dance looks like physical assault |Batoost, [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Good_Girl,_Bad_Girl Reference to Miss A's Good Girl, Bad Girl] |MBLAQ: Y | |Tie |- |13 |13 |29 Nov. |Stalker |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87w_mwoliMA Why Are You Being Like This] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhZ-nXkPllw T-ara] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/KPop_Music_Monday_Characters Ayyy Girl club couple] |'''4''' |Knocking fingers together |[[nasties|Ayyy girl (Rolling down my sexy windows dance)]] | 2PM: Again & Again | |Lost |- |14 |14 |5 Dec. |Tribal |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D42E36zJuTk Yayaya] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLfRdyqxXJk T-ara] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Dracula man] |'''Somebody, please tell me WTF is going on in this song about''' |Not given |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Dracula_man Mordney Present (Dracula man reference)] |2NE1: Clap Your Hands | |Lost |- |15 |15 |13 Dec. |Fashion crime |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5he09kWDJI Wanna Be Your Love] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8qudp57dMI F.Cuz] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/KPop_Music_Monday_Characters Fake Steve Irwin] |'''Totally awesome''' |Not given, but looks like a complicated mating ritual |Effcuz [[ KPop Music Monday Characters|Effcuz, Maristongunion library (Future Brohoho reference and reference to prop SHINee's Hello)]] Maristongunion library (Future Brohoho reference and reference to prop SHINee's Hello) |GDragon: Breath | |Won |- |16 |16 |20 Dec. |Martina didn't give me any choice |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFII-M5Iqf4 High High] |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHX_zH27xXY GD&TOP] |[https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Simon Simon], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Martina Martina], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/Spudgy Spudgy], [https://eyk.fandom.com/wiki/KPop_Music_Monday_Characters TOP (Simon's character)] |'''5''' |Not given |Martina's obsession w/TOP. |GD vs T.O.P - Who looked better? | |TOP Won |} Season 1 cont. (September 2010 - September 2011)